Agents
Agents are the means by which the Forces of Justice will try to disrupt your evil deeds. Overview Agents will also appear on the World Domination Screen from time to time, causing periodic casualties among minions that are actively stealing or plotting for you, and causing more casualties during Acts of Infamy in progress. Super Agents when present on the map are even more effective at this. Virtually all agents on your island belong to a particular alliance and will accumulate heat when they come across anything suspicious like a body bag, or are attacked for any reason. Your appropriate alliances' heat will rise if they then leave the island with that information; either use the Weaken tag to have your social minions make them forget what they've seen, or eliminate them using your traps and military minions. As your heat with a particular alliance rises, they will send more of more dangerous agent types. List of Agent Types Investigators and Agents They are characters that search for incriminating evidence. These types are usually not very much of a threat. They don't have any purpose other than to gather incriminating evidence, aren't very good in combat, and are generally poor at base infiltration. Agents are marginally-better Investigators, appearing in greater numbers and having more health and firepower. Thieves and Burglars They are more of an annoyance than anything else. Burglars will seek to steal any of your ill-gotten assets ranging from briefcases, gold, and loot items. Be careful that you will lose notoriety if loot stolen by these guys makes it off the island, so when you hear the voice alert when the object is stolen, find the one responsible and tag them for termination or capture to make them drop what they are carrying. Thieves marginally have more health, firepower, and infiltration ability than Burglars. Saboteurs and Infiltrators These types are very dangerous if they are allowed to get too far into your base. They will find anything with a modicum of heat on it and destroy it, from sentry guns to power generators. Failing that, they will just go for your traps. It is irritating if they keep destroying your objects around your base entrances, but quick elimination aided by a healthy supply of Technician and Valet minions with fire extinguishers will minimize most of the damage. Bear in mind also that they are also quite tough. In large numbers, they pose serious threats to lone Henchmen. Soldiers and Veterans The strongest of the agents. They function like infiltrators and saboteurs in the case that they will destroy your base, but accomplish the task from the outside rather than inside, and wield more firepower. Single henchmen do not stand a chance against groups of these if their level is higher than Poor, unless you can even the odds or have special abilities at the ready. If these guys get too close, raise the alert level and let your swathes of minions take care of them. Fortunately, they are more likely to trigger your traps compared to infiltrators. Also, they will start going berserk if attacked or they accumulate too much heat, attacking absolutely everything and anything on your side in sight, including non-hostile minions. Super Agents The deadliest enemies of all, but their appearances are triggered by notoriety rather than heat. Super Agents are invincible under normal circumstances, and cannot be killed with conventional means. Lowering their health to zero will cause them to just fall over, stunned, for a short while, before getting back up. Super Agents wield the highest firepower of all enemies, often capable of killing minions in single hits, and even have special abilities. Each territory has a Super Agent. Super Agents are the only characters that can kill your Henchmen. If they land a "killing" blow, then that henchmen will lose a life. The henchman is lost forever if all three lives are taken. While Super Agents cannot be killed in normal combat, they do have a secret weaknesses, which will be revealed in optional objectives during your time on the second island that will hint towards what that weakness might be. The list of all five Super Agents are shown below: *'Mariana Mamba:' The Super Agent aligned with S.M.A.S.H. *'Jet Chan:' The Super Agent aligned with A.N.V.I.L. *'Katerina Frostonova: '''The Super Agent aligned with H.A.M.M.E.R. *'Dirk Masters: The Super Agent aligned with P.A.T.R.I.O.T. *John Steele: '''The Super Agent aligned with S.A.B.R.E. See also *Forces of Justice Category:Characters